The trend towards miniaturization in the electronics industry is continuing resulting in the requirement for improved high density connectors. Known connectors utilizing 24 AWG contacts on 0.050 centers have proved to be too large for some applications raising a requirement for a new generation of 30 AWG contacts on smaller centers.